


"Wits Apart"

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: After a routine mission goes sour, certain members of the Orville crew end mixed up...





	1. Chapter 1

                “It’s in here somewhere.” Gordon Malloy said scanning for energy readings, with Alara, Ed and Kelly a pace behind.

                “Yeah but where?” Ed Mercer confirmed in a hasty tone of voice, peering around the corner. “We’ve lost those guards for now, but they are already on high alert.”

                “Next left.” Gordon pointed to an unmarked door putting the device away. The door was locked. Gordon attempted to enter the code they had gotten from the main computer. It set off an alarm. “Come on!”

                “Looks like we’re doing it the hard way, Alara?” Kelly Grayson nodded to the Lieutenant. Alara Kitan used her strength to pry open the door.

                “Those guards are going to be hot on our tails in five minutes.” Kelly confirmed.

                “Great.” Gordon huffed.

                “What?” Ed looked.

                “How are we supposed to get this thing out?” The device was very large and in a room with no loading bay door. They would have to dismantle it and take it out piece by piece.

                “Well that just figures…”Ed shook his head just as a shot rung past his head. He ducked out of the way. The others hid for cover. He turned to Kelly. “Didn’t you say five minutes?” He said sarcastically.

                They took a barrage of weapons fire and returned fire.

                One of the guards’ shots hit the device, activating the device and began charging.

“Crap.” Gordon said racing to disengage the device.

                “We can’t hold them off.” Alara was franticly firing at the guards.

                “We need to get out of here. The device is about to blow.” Kelly warned as the device started beeping, Gordon backed away.

                “Double cra-” Gordon was cut off by the device going off. It encompassed the group in a blinding white light. Everything went silent.

* * *

 

                “How are they?” Doctor Claire Finn asked as the unconscious bodies of Ed, Kelly, Alara, and Gordon were brought in.

                “I don’t know, when we got there the device was gone and they were on the floor. Multiple guards where dead. Whoever got there before us must have killed the guards, knocked out our team and took the device.” Chief John LaMarr confirmed. “If there are any updates Commander Bortus will be on the bridge and I’ll be in Engineering.”

                “Alright.” Doctor Finn nodded and returned her attention to treating the crew. John left sickbay.

           

* * *

 

                “Ugh, my head.” Ed muttered groggily to himself sitting upright. He looked around at his surroundings. _Sickbay._ He thought.

                “…now what are you doing up?” A familiar voice asked. Doctor Finn was now standing before him.

                “How, how did we get back here?” Ed asked noticing his voice sounding odd.

                “Bortus sent a rescue team in. John and the rescue team found you unconscious on the floor. The device nowhere to be found.”

                “Damn.” Ed said rubbing his head remembering the explosion moving his feet to get up from the bed.

                “Commander what do you think you’re doing?” Doctor Finn warned.

                “Getting up…wait did you just say Commander?” Ed raised an eye brow, unsure if he heard the Doctor correctly. “I know we were in an explosion, but I didn’t know it was bad enough to send me back a rank.” He joked, realizing that his voice did sound very different, yet somehow familiar.

                “Commander, I think you should lie back down. I think we may have to run some more tests.”

                “What are you talking about, I’m fine. And why do you keep calling me Commander?” Ed shakily stood up from his bed. He caught a glimpse of the other beds where the other members of the crew were. He did a double take when he saw the person in the next bed. He was looking at himself. He swallowed hard. “No, it can’t be…” The words slipped out in a hush. Ed pushed past the Doctor to the nearest mirror. He took a notable step back.

                “Commander Grayson what has gotten into you?” Claire asked.

                “I’m not Commander Grayson.” Ed called over his shoulder. He turned to face the Doctor. “I’m Captain Mercer.”

                Ed turned back to the mirror. The person staring back at him in the reflection was Kelly.


	2. Chapter 2

                 “I don’t believe it.” Doctor Finn shook her head. “How is this possible?”

                “I don’t know something to do with the explosion? Maybe the device itself?” Ed shrugged. Claire was trying to take in the situation. It was hard to believe that Ed was in Kelly’s body, before they could delve into the craziness of it all any further, the others began to wake up.

                “Oh God, what happened last night?” Alara’s voice spoke up. “Wait why do I sound like Alara?”

                “Oh no.” Doctor Finn’s head sank.

                “This is just great.” Ed shook his head.

                Alara looked down at her hands. She then realized that she was in a different uniform. She hopped out of the bed and looked for a mirror. “Oh God.”

                “Please stop yelling.” Gordon’s voice spoke up next. He reached for his head. “Did I get a haircut at some point?” He asked, with his hand following to his chin. “And a beard?”

                “What?” Alara spun around to meet Gordon’s stare. “Oh Crap.”

                “No, no this isn’t happening.” Gordon joined Alara. The two of them started to talk over one another in an argument.

                “What’s got into them?” Ed’s voice chimed in, looking toward Gordon and Alara. He then had a puzzled look on his face. “And why do I sound like…”

                “Like me? Or rather like I should?” Ed said from Kelly’s body. Ed’s body did a double take.

                “Wh-why am I looking at myself?” Kelly asked from Ed’s body.

                Ed uneasily grabbed a hold of his own body’s shoulders. “I don’t know how to explain it but, you’re in my body and I am in yours.”

                “Nope.” Kelly popped up from the bed attempting to walk away. Ed stopped her.

                “Kel, come on. This is awkward enough as it is.”

                “We’re dreaming. This is all just a mass hallucination.” She began.

                “As much as I’d like to believe that…” Ed huffed. “I think we all just need to calm down.”

                “Calm down?” Kelly said with a hint of shock. Gordon and Alara echoed the remark.

                “Yeah, calm down. Do you know how unnerving it is to see my own self freak out in real time?”

                “Do you know how unnerving it is to see your own self try to calm you down?” Kelly retorted.

                There was an awkward moment of silence. Gordon and Alara angrily stared in their direction. “Right, sorry. I know this is a lot to take in for all of us.”

                “A lot to take in?” Gordon allowed Alara’s eyes to narrow. “At least you’ve seen each other naked.”

                “That’s all you can think about?” Alara gave a disgusted look from Gordon’s body. Then the statement set in. “Oh God. I think I’m going to be sick.”

                The two of them began arguing again.

                “Is there a way to fix this?” Kelly asked.

                “The device that we tried to get may have caused this.” Ed recalled.

                “Great so we have the device?” Kelly felt a little better.

                “About that…” Doctor Finn cut in.

                “We do have the device, right?” Kelly inquired, Ed knowing that the other we’re not going to like the answer.

                “Bortus sent in a team. By the time John and the rescue team got there the device was gone.” Claire said hesitantly. The words lingered for a moment.

                “Do we at least know who took it or where it is?” Ed was hoping there was a light at the end of tunnel.

                Claire shook her head.

                “So we are stuck like this?” Gordon’s attention returned to the others.

                “No, I can’t be stuck like this.” Alara remembered plans for that night.

                “Come on its not like you have a date or anything…” Gordon snorted.

                Alara looked at him. Gordon thought it was impressive and somewhat disturbing that Alara could pull off that look of sadness with his own face.

                “You do don’t you?” Gordon now felt bad for what he had said. Alara nodded her head. “Sorry.”

                “Well where do go from here?” Kelly continued.

                “We find that device.” Ed began to leave the room but then stopped to turn around. “But first, we need to do a little meeting with our senior officers.”

                “Alright.” Kelly confirmed in agreement.

                “Well what are you waiting for? You’re the Captain.” Ed said before disappearing from sight.

                “Ed!” Kelly was not amused by that statement as she followed after him. Gordon and Alara followed with Doctor Finn in tow.


End file.
